containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-173
SCP-173, also known as "The Sculpture", is the main antagonist of SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-173 is a 3D model constructed from polys and textures. It is capable of using a speed hack and will kill by touching the player's camera. SCP-173 is incapable of moving when in a direct line of sight since it doesn't want to be banned by admins. When SCP-173 is not being observed, sounds of scraping stone can be heard. SCP-173 produces a mixture of blood and feces through unknown means. These substances are cleaned from its containment chamber on a bi-weekly basis. In-game SCP-173 is the first SCP object that the player encounters. After the intro cutscene, SCP-173 will escape into the unrealistically large ventilation system. After the containment breach, SCP-173 first appears in the club. As soon as the lights in said room go out, SCP-173 will drop down from the aforementioned unrealistically large vent and kill a poor scientist and a guard attempting to escape. Crash landing? More like crack landing. Throughout the game, SCP-173 will follow and attempt to snap the player's neck like a twig. Unless the player blinks or looks away from it, SCP-173 cannot move. If the player blinks or looks away, SCP-173 will either move significantly closer to them or open any doors that are blocking its way. SCP-173 often spawns in lockrooms, catwalks, the small control room, and sometimes in the metal corridors. Because SCP-173 uses the ventilation system to travel, most of its spawn locations have a broken vent. Man, why does the Foundation make vents large enough for a huge walking peanut that defecates blood to sleep in? If the MTF operatives encounter SCP-173, they will proceed to re-contain it, completely ignoring the player if present like the assholes they are. When an operative needs to blink, they will announce it before doing so in order to prevent SCP-173 from moving. The operatives will then use a large cage to capture SCP-173 and return it to its containment chamber. YOU CAN'T SNAP THE NECKS OF INNOCENT CRIMINALS WHEN YOU'RE BEHIND BARS, YOU DIRTY PEANUT! Trivia *The picture on its foundation article is actually a sculpture created by Izumi Kato, some japanese guy. Also, fun fact, 173 had a huge dick. No seriously, the sculpture has a penis if you look at it. *SCP-173 was the first SCP object ever written, single-handedly responsible for the creation of the SCP Foundation Wiki where they refuse to let people edit the article because……science! *Contrary to popular belief, SCP-173 was written in 2007, thus predating the Weeping Angels, so no, you fucking dolts, he's not related to the Slender man. *The original author of SCP-173 is unknown. This is due to the author being an anonymous user on 4chan's /x/ board (where SCP-173 was originally conceived). *Typing the command into the console will change SCP-173's texture to resemble that of a Jack-O-Lantern. This was added as an easter egg as part of the "Halloween Update". *Even if the player's line of sight is obstructed by a wall, SCP-173 will not move when the player looks in its direction. Gallery 173 be like, 'fuck'.jpg|SCP-173 captured by MTF units. MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS.png|MERRY FUCKING HANUKKAH!!! AND A HAPPY NEW VICTORIA DAY!!! Label173.jpg|The label outside SCP-173's containment chamber. doc173.jpg|SCP-173's document. 173.jpg|SCP-173 as it appears in the loading screen. Category:SCPs Category:Euclid Category:Hostile Category:To be imported